Daughter of the Huntress Re-write
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Luna Artemis Potter is the Goddess Artemis's 1st and only child but not only that she's a legacy of other gods and goddesses so much so that she's a near goddess now join her as she tries to find out who she truly is. Fem Harry, Demigoddess Harry, Multi-X-Over, Genius Harry, Eventual Goddess harry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've been thinking up for awhile and it'll be a Multi-crossover including being a re-write of my Daughter of the Huntress fanfic so I hope you all enjoy this Also Luna's generation was born in the year 1990 instead of 1980, Also before anyone gets on about any grammatical errors I would like to state I have Dyslexia so I'm more focused on making sure my spelling if correct before making sure I have the proper marks such as , as a pause in reading, pointing out any words I might've wrongly used for be appreciated as my spell check and auto-correct sometimes gives me different words then I mean to use.**

 **{Break}**

Luna Artemis Potter a VERY intelligent 10 year old looked over the computer she had built herself from parts she would take from thrown out computers {Most having been thrown out due to the owner getting a newer one and so still worked perfectly}, Luna had found an old factory when she was 6 years old and had run away from her abusive uncle and cousin though she was saddened that she had to leave her aunt who had tried to protect her the best she could grease stains could be seen on her cheeks as she looked over what she had up on the computer screen.

Now most would be wondering why no one has found it and it's simple really, Luna being an inadvertent Demigoddess child of Artemis who her mortal mother had been blessed by meaning to only give her back her ability to have children but some of Artemis's powers had lingered long enough to give Luna a 2nd mother, And all of this compounded by her fathers family being repeated legacies of Hecate/Trivia along with Athena/Minerva, and Vulcan with her mothers side of the family also having a long line of being legacies to Aphrodite/Venus {Who had managed to always bed her grandsons and had been upset that she had ended up with a pair of granddaughters in Lily and Petunia Evans though she had curse Petunia to never be beautiful for being overly mean to her Blessed by Hecate young sister and had blessed Luna herself upon sensing the lingering godly power from Artemis having been mixed into her being}, All of this had made Luna only 1 or 2 blessings away from being a goddess herself in-fact Hestia who was the only one outside of Hecate and Aphrodite none of the Greco-Roman gods and goddesses knew she existed and the 3 goddesses was VERY sure that Luna would become a goddess upon her death due to her blood due to all the godly blood in her ancestry already held flecks of Ichor in it, however as it stood Hecate had built wards to keep a certain meddler with a god complex and a merlin fetish or anyone searching for her on his orders from finding Luna and this allowed Luna to over the years turn the abandoned Factory into her own workshop and home with help from books of magic that Hecate left her but Luna was completely unaware of the godly or magical worlds along with her own heritage.

"Now then If I followed the MechWarrior data from the internet then this sound start up and I'll have created a true real life mech" Luna says happily as she grabs a damp rag to clean the grease off of her hands and face as she looked at her 40 tons of recreated Shadowcat Mech giddy at the though of it working as she had spent the last 2 years working on it and spending most of her money that she made from selling paintings she painted when she wasn't working on her mech she had herd that the painting she did in memory of Princess Diana had actually been bought by the Royal Family but she didn't know if it was true or not she did sign all of her works with a small moon and her initials in the bottom left corner though, Okay time to see if this thing works!" Luna shouts happily as she climbs up the catwalk that held her mech before climbing into the cockpit and started flipping switches.

 **"Reactor Online"** Lights started coming online as her solar powered reactor came online **"Sensors Online"** a turned on that showed the motion sensors and radar was working **"All Systems Online"** a synthetic female voice says as Luna looks at her cockpit a bright grin slowly spreads across her face as she shouts "YES!" repeatedly and would've been jumping in joy had she not been strapped into her seat much like a fighter pilot would be, All the while unseen to her Hecate was smiling at her little legacy who really did get the best out of her godly blood and she was of no doubt that when Luna ascended to being a goddess she would at least hold a domain in invention if not creation should Luna be able to pull off her ideas she has in her mind.

 **{Break}**

On Olympus a certain god of the forge suddenly blinked as he shifted his focus from listening to his family bicker during the winter solstice meeting meaning his father and 2 uncles was auguring about who grandmother Rhea liked the best and looked towards where I felt a major shift in his domain of the forge as it included anything that was made as there was no god or goddess of invention and what he saw caused him to blink.

What Hephaestus saw was a red haired silver eyed demigoddess celebrating her creating a pilotable automaton but the fact he could feel that she was a legacy of multiple gods and goddesses and a demigod child of his half-sister Artemis really confused him as he knew Artemis hadn't broken her vow to remain a maiden or lese she would have lost her hunters so what remained meant that Artemis had a child somehow without breaking her vows and the only way to get to the bottom of it would be to alert the council about his and so he cleared his throat loudly getting the attention of everyone.

"Yes Hephaestus what is it?" Zeus says annoyed that his argument {That he was winning at least he says to himself} about who his mother liked best was interrupted by his son.

"I would like to ask Artemis how she got around her oath to remain a maiden and somehow sired a demigoddess in England, I wouldn't have even noticed if not was the young girl who's a redheaded version of Artemis hadn't fallen under my domain of the forge when she just now finished created a pilotable automaton" Hephaestus says as everyone looks at Artemis in shock while said goddess herself was in shock.

"Well Artemis how did you get around your oath?" Zeus says his temper starting to flare at learning his 'favored' daughter had somehow gotten around her oath.

"I didn't! the only time I was in England since Olympus moved was a little over 10 years ago when a woman belonging to Hecate's little world used a ritual to summon me for a blessing to allow her to have children after she had been cursed to never have children, The Woman Lily Potter was pure in her plea and so I gave her my blessing before I returned to the hunt post haste as my hunters was about to attack a monster den" Artemis says while the Gods and Goddesses listened to what she had to say before the ever quiet Hestia spoke up.

"It's very possible the in your haste you might've over powered your blessing allowing Lily's daughter to absorb the divine energies you left in her mothers womb, causing you to but pure chance to accidentally to have your first ever child" Hestia says her words hitting the Olympians like a ton of Celestial Bronze bricks that there was a unmonitored 1st generation Demigoddess of a Olympian out there, it had been a VERY long time since the world had seen a 1st generation demigod or demigoddess, it was decided after more arguing that a quest would be issued to bring the girl to camp half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Been awhile since I last posted chapter so here's the long awaited 2nd chapter :)**

 **{Line Break}**

Billy the Satyr sighed it had been nearly a month since a new demigoddess in England of all places was found and he had been given the task of bringing her to camp half-blood though he was wary due to the fact he had herd from Mr. D that the demigoddess only came tot he attention of the Olympians because the demigoddess in question created something that made her fall into the forge gods domain.

Billy stopped within eyesight of where the Demigoddess was said to live and blinked when he saw government vehicles already there along with what looked like some MI5 and MI6 agents and could only gulp wondering what the demigoddess had done to get interest from the government.

 **{Line Break}**

"Right you're here more then likely due to the patents I filed" Luna says seeing as the week before she had filed her patents for the solar furnace reactor that's powering her Shadow Cat getting a nod from the official from the PM's office.

"Indeed I had come here to see about getting permission from you to have more built to power the United Kingdom but seeing you pilot that walking tank of yours and I was wondering why you didn't patent it as well" the Official says having arrived while Luna was piloting her Shadow Cat in order to see if there was any issues with it and so far there was none.

"To be honest I built the Shadow Cat using schematics of the Mech Warrior Shadow Cat class but seeing as it's a game set int he future I had to build around modern technology along with creating a whole new power source to power it and as for leasing out the Reactor 4 million pounds a year to the British government" Luna says as while she wasn't hurting for money due to her selling many of her paintings she wouldn't pass up on getting easy money from leasing out her patent to help end her homelands reliance on oil and gas and while she would have to show off her Shadow Cat to some generals from the Ministry of Defence but over all Luna was happy with how the meeting turned out plus she now had a steady income for as long as the UK leased the right to build her solar reactors.

 **{Line Break}**

Billy watched as the government vehicles left he entered only to blink at how it looked like a more modern version of Hephaestus's forge's only to gulp when he was suddenly surrounded by floating swords.

"Who are you and why are you coming into my home?" Luna says coldly inadvertently mimicking her 2nd mother Artemis's tone towards males making Billy shiver at her tone.

"B...Billy the S...Satyr I w...was sent to b...bring you to O...Olympus so that the G...Gods and Goddesses can m...meet you" Billy stutters/says to the red haired mini Artemis getting a raised eyebrow from Luna who snorts.

"Sorry but I got a meeting with the Ministry of Defence to get ready for so I can't be leaving" Luna says before smirking and adding "Now leave or i'll be having Satyr stew for my supper" causing Billy to pale and run out of Luna's home/workshop leaving a yellow trail behind him causing Luna to winkle her nose before casting a spell to clean it up.

"Gross" Luna states as she goes about getting her Shadow Cat ready for transport along with getting the universal weapon hard points and ECM installed incase the generals from the Ministry of Defence wanted to test it out in a combat situation.

 **{Line Break}**

Billy gulped as he made the Iris call to the Olympian Council and gave his report getting a angered look from Zeus while Athena was deep in thought.

"You said she lives in a factory correct Satyr?" Athena asks getting a nod from Billy "Then her reaction is to be expected more so if she was meeting with the mortal government of where she lives then it's likely that she invents things in order to be able to pay for food and be able to live in comfort and so her meeting with them would be more important then to her a fictional one of a guy who's may be a kidnapper or worst" and when put like that the other Olympians couldn't fault Artemis's daughter seeing as they rarely visit outside of where the 'heart of the west' is and monsters outside 'the heart of the west' tend to stay near and around the borders of Greece and Rome.

"So what do we do now? due to her being in England she'll not have encountered monsters making her more sceptical then 'normal' demigods and demigoddesses" Poseidon says as he looks at the others.

"We'll wait until after her meeting with the mortals before one of us brings her here this way we limit the amount of aggression from her" Athena says before looking at the still open Iris message and stating "Return to the camp" before closing it as the meeting devolved into who should brin Artemis's daughter to them and why.

 **{Line Break}**

 **I had more written but a error when saving cut out a small chunk of it so I had to re-write what was missing but it didn't come out as good as what was originally written.**


End file.
